Leaving on a Jet Plane
by Fungi Malviajado
Summary: Otra vez ella tiene que irse para tomar ese avión de mentiras donde viajan sus días hasta la siguiente ocasión...One-shot basado en la canción "Leaving on a Jet Plane" de John Denver versión Janis Joplin.


**_"Come on, come on, come on... and take it! take another little piece of my heart now baby, _**

**_break a, brake another little bot of my heart now darling, yeah"_**

**_-Janis Joplin-_**

**_*Leaving on a Jet Plane, by John Denver, Janis Joplin cover._**

* * *

_**All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go,**_

_**I'm standing here outside your door,**_

_**I hate to wake you up to say Goodbye...**_

Colocó la última maleta cerca de la puerta, lo volteo a ver, él seguía durmiendo plácido en la cama. Podía ver comos su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba al compás de su armoniosa respiración, soñando que aún la tenía a su lado recostada en su pecho.

Ella está lista para irse, se cuelga el bolso en su hombro, no quiere despertarlo para decirle: Adiós, le gustaría regresar a la cama y recostarse a un lado de él, besar su torso desnudo y susurrar contra su piel que lo ama.

-Draco- susurró –Draco, ya me voy.

Draco Malfoy se removió entre las sabanas pero la ignoró.

-Me tengo que ir y me iré sin despedirme de ti- continuó –No te pongas necio, es tarde, debo irme- dijo ella. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta hizo ademán de irse pero una mano se cerro en su muñeca haciendo que ella se detuviera y volteara a él.

-No- dijo él jalándola haciendo que cayera a la cama.

Ya que la tenía ahí la lleno de besos por todo el rostro y al final le plantó un beso profundo y lento en la boca, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones a ella.

-No te vayas Hermione, por favor- le rogó él contra el lóbulo de su oreja –Hoy quédate, no pasa nada si no vas, Potter y Weasley se las pueden arreglar solos un día.

-Draco tengo que irme, no quiero que sospechen, sabes que son muy entrometidos y no quiero mentirles, prefiero tener un secreto que mentirles- le dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos de Malfoy.

_**But the dawn is breaking it's early morn**_

_**The taxi's waiting he's blowin' his horn**_

_**Already I'm so lonesome I could die...**_

Un claxon sonó, Hermione respingo y salió de la cama lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Malfoy molesto por el sonido del claxon.

-Las cinco de la mañana, Draco- dicho esto se colocó el bolso nuevamente en el hombro y dio un vistazo a toda la habitación para ver si no se le olvidaba algo.

El claxon volvió a sonar.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó malhumorado Draco.

-El claxon del taxi, es tarde me voy- respondió rápidamente Hermione.

Ella corrió hacia la puerta y tomó su maleta, salió del departamento y cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta alguien la detuvo, era él que ya llevaba puesto un pantalón negro.

-Te acompaño- dijo tomando la maleta de Hermione, ella le sonrió.

_**So kiss me and smile for me,**_

_**Tell me that you'll wait for me,**_

_**Hold me like you'll never let me go**_

_**'cause I'm leaving on a Jet Plane,**_

_**I don't know when I'll be back again**_

_**Oh babe I hate to go...**_

Ya en la acera a lado del taxi y con la maleta en el maletero del auto, Hermione se acercó a Draco y lo estrechó contra ella con toda la fuerza que le fue posible. Él también la estrecho con todo su ser, no quería dejarla ir otra vez, sentía que cada vez que ella se iba nunca más la volvería a ver y solo se consolaba al pensar que algún día nadie iba a poder separarlos, porque al fin y al cabo lo hecho hecho está.

-Regresaré lo más pronto posible- le aseguró Hermione con una sonrisa –No pongas esa cara, déjame irme con una sonrisa en tus labios, amo cuando sonríes.

-No tengo nada por el cual sonreír.

-¿No? ¿Y yo qué?

-Te estás yendo.

-¿Y? Esperarás por mi ¿No?

-Toda la vida- dicho esto Draco sonrió de la forma que más le gustaba a Hermione.

-Ahora sí me tengo que ir- dijo esto mientras se subía al taxi. Ya dentro dijo –Odio más que tu tener que irme, desearía estar en casa contigo, te amo.

_**There's so many times I've let you down,**_

_**So many times I've played around,**_

_**I tell you now they don't mean a thing...**_

En el taxi se quitó el anillo de boda de su dedo anular y lo guardó en su cajita para después guardarlo en su bolso.

Sí, se había casado con Draco Malfoy casi un año ya y todos estos meses han mantenido el secreto, muchas veces habían querido gritarlo a todos los vientos pero siempre resultaba algo que los frenaba haciendo que mantuvieran el secreto por más tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos podía explicar el porqué, ninguno de los dos sabía a decir verdad porqué se amaban. Tal vez se complementaban, siempre llegaban a esa conclusión, también tal vez porque los polos opuestos se atraen o simplemente porque cada uno tenía ese no se qué que les causaba un no se algo por cada uno.

Muchas veces ella intentó distraer su atención de él saliendo con otros chicos pero a ninguno lo tomó enserio, al ultimo que había tomado enserio había sido a Ron pero no funciono y de él se quitó la venda de los ojos descubriendo que Draco Malfoy era el hombre que quería para su vida.

Fueron meses duros para ambos, ninguno quería ceder ante el otro pero al final la pasión manda y el amor mantiene.

_**E**__**veryplace I go I'll think of you,**_

_**Every song I sing I'll sing for you,**_

_**When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring...**_

No hay lugar ni día en el que ella no piense en él. El tiempo se pasa lento para su próximo encuentro. Desea usar sin miedo su anillo de bodas, desea algún día presumir que es la esposa de Draco Malfoy.

Toda acción buena se la dedica a él, porque él la inspira a ser mejor cada día. Lo mismo le pasa a él, dice que es mejor persona cuando piensa en ella eso puede ser todos los días todo el día.

_**Now the time has come to leave you,**_

_**One more time let me kiss you,**_

_**Then close your eyes and I'll be on my way...**_

Pero por hoy llegó el tiempo de dejarlo otra vez, desearía besarlo otra vez porque siente como el sabor de sus labios se desvanecen a cada segundo.

Cierra los ojos y espera a que él también lo haga, ella está en camino a esa vida falsa dejando atrás su alma con el hombre que tanto ama.

_**Dream about the days to come,**_

_**When I won't have to leave you alone,**_

_**About the times that I won't have to say...**_

-Sueña sobre los días que están por venir- se dice a sí misma, cómo alguna vez le dijo a él:

"Cuando yo ya no te deje solo y vivamos para siempre juntos a la vista de todo el mundo".

-Llegamos señorita- dijo el taxista deteniendo el auto frente a un edificio blanco.

Hermione salió de su ensoñación y bajo del auto, con ayuda del taxista sacó su maleta para después pagarle.

Subió a su departamento y ya dentro oyó como el teléfono sonaba, contestó.

-Ya te extraño- dijo una voz del otro lado del auricular.

-Yo también, odio tener que irme, odio dejarte.

-¿Cuándo volverás?

-No sé cuando regresaré…

Toc toc.

-… llaman a la puerta, me tengo que ir, te amo.

-También te amo.

…_**Don't know when I'll be back again,**_

_**Oh babe I hate to go.**_

* * *

Heyhey!

Ya sé, ya sé... siglos sin actualizar pero fue un semestre abrumador, no por la escuela sino por mis compromisos artísticos (una obra y parece que fue una temporada)... El amor también hizo de las suyas el 24 de Diciembre y no fue algo muy bonito precisamente (ya le odio un 30%)...

Pero basta! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! De verdad espero que este 2011 sea el año de los mexicanos porque ya fue suficiente del narcotráfico, de la corrupción y de la impunidad. Espero que todos nosotros nos unamos para combatir estás tres cosas porque de nosotros depende, no del gobierno, nosotros debemos imponernos.

Ahora sí, después de este mensaje pagado con mis impuestos hahaha...

Sé que es un song-fic corto, un poco diferente a los pasados...el chiste de este song-fic era interpretar las estrofas de esta hermosa canción que no es de Janis Joplin pero amo su versión aunque al parecer la que tengo tampoco es Janis Joplin pufff...es algo melancólico pero al final de todo una historia de amor sin muchos rodeos... yo diría que es como un capitulo en la vida diaria de ellos...

Espero ya no estar tan ausente como hasta ahora pero la verdad tengo 2 obras de teatro en puerta donde soy personaje principal (modestia aparte), inicio otro semestre y al parecer la próxima semana tengo un casting para la obra "Mentiras: el musical" que montarán aquí en Cancún.

Gracias a todos los que leen mis fics, espero se animen a dejarme un coment :D ...

Saludos y Besos!

:)


End file.
